


Ayang (a story of Cinta and Milea's son)

by SuperNatuGirL



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Adoption, Ayang itu anak terkyut sepanjang masa, Bahkan semua peminat, DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK PENGHUNI GRUP CHAT RANDILAN, Dilan is way over his head, F/F, Ff yang tercipta gegara groupchat, Fluff, He's happy af, Kid Fic, M/M, MiCin patah hati, Okay tags nya terlalu banyak, Pengen ajak gelud semua orang tanpa pandang gender BAHKAN usia, Rangga si tukang cemburu, domestic life, established relationships - Freeform, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNatuGirL/pseuds/SuperNatuGirL
Summary: "Mami, pacal itu apa?""Pacar adalah orang yang kita cintai dalam hidup kita""Ayang bisa punya pacal?""Bisa"Fluff warning.





	Ayang (a story of Cinta and Milea's son)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grup Randilan dan segenap anak-anak Randilan saya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grup+Randilan+dan+segenap+anak-anak+Randilan+saya).



"Ayang~ Sayang mami kan?"

 

"Cayang dong~"

 

"Kalo sama Bunda? Sayang juga nggak?"

 

"Cayang dooooong!"

 

Dengan sebuah senyum paksa yang terukir di wajahnya, Cinta melemparkan sekali lagi pertanyaan untuk Sayang, anaknya dan Milea.

 

"Kalo Ayang sayang Mami dan Bunda," jedanya, sambil tertawa hambar. Mencoba untuk terdengar bercanda, dan sama sekali tidak cemburu. "Ayang kok nempelnya ama Paman Dilan?" 

 

Bocah yang masih berumur 3 tahun itu, melempari Cinta sebuah senyuman inosen khas anak seumurannya. Tidak. Mungkin sedikit lebih inosen lagi, sebuah senyuman khas Ayang. Bibir kecilnya bergerak untuk memberikan Cinta jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

 

"Paman Dilan kan pacalnya Ayang?" 

 

Reaksi yang ditimbulkan pertanyaan/pernyataan Ayang itu beragam. Mulai dari wajah Milea yang memerah, Cinta yang sekali lagi syok, Rangga yang hampir saja mengajak seorang anak kecil bergelut — kalau saja ditangannya tidak ada Rindu yang sedang tidur, kemudian ada Dilan yang terlihat sedikit terlalu menikmati drama yang tercipta karena kepolosan anak berusia 3 tahun.

 

Sementara Ayang, tidak mengerti dampak yang timbul akibat perkataannya tadi. Anak itu malah memutar posisinya kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Dilan.

 

"Paman Dilan, makan baleng Ayang, yuk!"

 

##

 

Kalau kata orang, cinta pertama seorang anak adalah orang tuanya. Anak kandung maupun anak angkat, semuanya sama saja. Namun, walau itu mungkin sudah menjadi hukum alam bahwa cinta pertama setiap anak adalah orang tuanya, hal itu sayangnya tidak berlaku untuk satu orang anak.

 

Sayang Andaru Hussein. Nama yang diberikan Cinta dan Milea saat mereka sepakat mengadopsinya tahun lalu. Anak manis dan inosen, yang mirip seperti sebuah bola cahaya matahari. Positif dan senang. Penurut dan segala hal baik lainnya ada dalam diri anak ini, sebagai suatu paket lengkap. 

 

Cinta ingat, bagaimana kedua iris coklat gelap Sayang bercahaya saat ia dipertemukan dengan orang tua angkatnya. Ia ingat bagaimana Sayang (yang kemudian menjadi Ayang) melompat ke dalam dekapannya, kedua tangan kecilnya melingkari lehernya seakan tidak mau melepasnya. Ia ingat bagaimana anak sekecil itu mencium pipi Milea yang berhias senyuman lebar. Ia ingat seluruh memory mereka tahun lalu, sangat jelas, seakan semua itu baru terjadi kemarin.

 

Ayang adalah tipe anak yang diinginkan setiap orang tua.

 

Tiap hari — _tanpa jeda,_ Cinta mendengar pernyataan Ayang yang menghangatkan hatinya. _Ayang cayang mami_ , katanya. _Ayang cayang bunda_ , katanya. Ayang akan selalu tersenyum setelah ia mengatakannya, bahkan tertawa dan melompat dan mendekap kedua ibunya dalam pelukan kecilnya.

 

Namun walau begitu, walau begitu banyak kata 'sayang' yang terlontar dari bibir Ayang... Cinta, dengan sangat berat hati, harus mengubur dalam-dalam semua impiannya menjadi _'Cinta pertama'_ Ayang.

 

_"Mami, pacal itu apa?"_

 

 _Beberapa waktu yang lalu (dua bulan yang lalu, menurut Milea), entah dari mana ia mendengarnya, Ayang bertanya kepada Cinta apa artinya pacar. Sebuah pertanyaan simpel, dibungkus dalam kalimat sopan dan nada yang_ manis dan inosen dan _— dan Cinta mendapatkan dirinya tidak bisa untuk tidak memberikan pertanyaan itu sebuah jawaban._

 

_Dalam satu detik, Cinta mengambil tubuh Ayang dalam satu pelukan sambil berkata-kata, menjelaskan kepada Ayang apa itu pacar._

 

_"Pacar adalah orang yang kita cintai dalam hidup kita"_

 

_Di dekatnya ada Milea, yang mendengus geli mendengarkan penjelasannya dan mengirimkan Cinta sebuah tatapan, 'kau akan menyesali ini nanti' dengan canda yang terselip di sana. Ia melihat raut wajah Ayang berubah senang namun garis-garis kebingungan masih ada di sana._

 

_"Ayang bisa punya pacal?"_

 

_Satu kata, "Bisa," dari bibir Cinta dan hal selanjutnya yang ia ketahui adalah Ayang yang sedikit lebih senang dari yang seharusnya._

 

Tak disangka, penjelasan itu, yang pikir Cinta akan habis di situ saja, kembali diungkit Ayang. Namun kali ini, Ayang tidak bertanya kepadanya lagi.

 

Minggu lalu, tepatnya. Cinta berada di ruang keluarga, sibuk mencari siaran televisi yang pas untuk menjadi penghiburnya. Milea sekarang berada di dapur, memasak sarapan untuk mereka dan Ayang sedang berada di area bermainnya, yaitu di salah satu sisi ruang yang sama dengan Cinta.

 

Ruang keluarga sengaja didesain sangat luas, agar ruangan itu cukup menampung setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan keluarga kecil ini sehari-hari. Milea tidak bekerja, Ayang belum cukup umur untuk masuk TK dan walaupun bekerja, Cinta selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bersama keluarganya. Ruang keluarga menjadi tempat paling sering mereka berkumpul. Apalagi, ruang keluarga hanya terpisah oleh jendela kaca full wall dan pintu geser (yang juga terbuat dari kaca) dengan taman. Wajar kalau ruang keluarga adalah ruang favorit mereka.

 

Karena Ayang adalah anak yang penurut dan tidak nakal, Cinta tidak terlalu khawatir membiarkan anak itu bermain sendirian. Lagipula, area bermain Ayang sudah dilengkapi dengan pagar warna-warni dengan bahan plastik, membuat Ayang tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana kecuali ia memintanya. Dan selama ini, Ayang tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya atau kepada Milea. Lagipula, anak itu sedang disibukkan dengan animasi pilihan Milea di laptop keluarga.

 

Ayang memang kini sedang duduk diatas tikar puzzle anak-anak yang tersebar diatas lantai, pandangannya pun jelas berada pada layar laptop yang bercahaya di depan matanya. Namun, bukan konten yang diharapkan Cinta dan Milea untuk Ayang lihat tampil di layar, namun sebuah foto seorang lelaki dan tulisan 'connecting' diatasnya.

 

Bukan menonton, namun Ayang kini sedang menghubungi seseorang melalui _video call skype_.

 

Cinta hanya terkejut saat suara yang sangat, _sangat_ familiar menyapa pendengarannya.

 

_"Ayang? Selamat pagi, ayaaaaaaaang!"_

 

 _Dilan_.

 

Cinta otomatis langsung melompat dari sofa dan membalik badannya, lalu berlari ke tempat anaknya berada. 

 

Ia melihat Ayang melambaikan tangan kecilnya di depan layar laptop.

 

"Hai paman!" sapa Ayang balik. Nadanya sopan, benar-benar mengesankan untuk anak seusianya.

 

Wajah Dilan di layar tersenyum lebar, sebelum dan Cinta muncul disebelah Ayang.

 

"Dilan?" suara Milea muncul dari arah dapur dan sosoknya kemudian memasuki ruang dimana istri dan anaknya berada.

 

"Mami? Bunda? Kenapa dicini?" tanya Ayang. Anak itu tidak mengerti kenapa kedua ibunya itu tiba-tiba datang mengganggu.

 

Sementara Cinta, yang sempat terfokus kepada Milea, kembali fokus kepada sosok Dilan di seberang sambungan video call ini. Sepertinya, ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Ayang.

 

"Kamu ngajak video call, Dilan? Tumben?" tanya Cinta, yang diawali anggukan oleh Milea yang kini, sudah berada di samping kanan Ayang.

 

Ekspresi Dilan yang tersenyum seketika berubah menjadi bingung. "Eh? Aku nggak ngajak video call kok!"

 

Semua kebingungan Dilan, Cinta dan Milea terjawab dengan pertanyaan Ayang yang diulang.

 

"Mami? Bunda? Kenapa dicini?"

 

"Mami dan Bunda cuman mau nanya, kamu yang nelpon paman, sayang?" tanya Milea kali ini.

 

Ekspresi Ayang kemudian kembali berubah dari bingung menjadi senang. Anak berusia tiga tahun itu melompat walau dalam keadaan duduk. Ia mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. 

 

"Tapi kenapa?" Kalimat itu sontak disuarakan ibu-ibunya Ayang secara bersamaan.

 

Ayang tertawa antusias, "Ayang kan cinta paman!"

 

Ketiga orang dewasa yang terlibat percakapan itu dengan kompak terdiam. Banyak yang ingin mereka tanyakan mengenai kalimat itu namun tak ada satupun pertanyaan pula yang hinggap dipikiran mereka.

 

Bahkan Cinta hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebuah suara dengan nada tanya.

 

"Huh?"

 

Sekali lagi, Ayang mengangguk antusias kepada kedua ibunya itu.

 

"Kata Mami, Ayang boleh punya pacal kan?" sederet gigi susu yang terawat baik menampilkan diri dalam sebuah senyuman manis anak laki-laki berusia tiga tahun itu. "Kalena Ayang cinta paman, jadi paman Dilan pacal Ayang dong!" 

 

Suara tawa dari speaker laptop memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan dan Cinta dan Milea hanya bisa terdiam dengan kedua mata terbelalak dan mukut terbuka lebar.

 

Ayang masih tersenyum lebar, tidak mengetahui dampak dari semua yang dia katakan.

 

##

 

**Bonus:**

 

Tawa menggelegar Dilan bukanlah hal yang membangunkan Rangga di pagi itu. Melainkan penjelasan sebuah suara kecil kepunyaan sesosok bocah entah darimana datangnya.

 

Setelah mencari sumber suara tadi dan menemukan laptop Dilan diatas perut suaminya itu yang sedang tertawa, Rangga tanpa basa-basi langsung menutup laptop itu dengan kasar.

 

Dilan masih tertawa dan jikalau Rindu tidur bersama mereka, anak itu pasti akan terbangun karena kelakuan kedua orang tuanya itu.

 

(Karena Milea, Cinta dan Ayang tidak tinggal di satu kota yang sama dengan mereka, Dilan membujuk Rangga untuk pergi ke Jakarta dengan alasan ' _sudah lama sejak terakhir kita melihat mereka langsung, mas!_ '.

 

Dilan terlalu senang di sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke Bandung dan Rangga harus menahan diri untuk tidak mendekap Dilan sampai mereka tiba di kediaman Cinta dan Milea. Kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum dan Rindu tidak berada di antara mereka, mungkin Rangga sudah melakukannya.

 

Baiklah, persetan dengan tempat umum. Namun sayang, itu tidak cukup mengingat masih ada Rindu.

 

Intinya, sepanjang perjalanan keluarga kecil ini dari Bandung ke Jakarta, Dilan benar-benar sedikit terlalu senang, Rangga yang hanya bisa cemberut dan Rindu yang — yah, tetaplah Rindu.) 


End file.
